Descriptive Title: Leica BondRX automated Immunohistochemistry and in situ stainer Project Summary/Abstract: Utilizing the NIH Shared Instrumentation Grant Program, PAR-17-74, the Translational Pathology Shared Resource (TPSR) is requesting funds for a Leica Bond RX (BRX) automated stainer. This fully automated system is designed for outstanding productivity partnered with expanded staining capabilities that include brightfield and fluorescent immunohistochemistry(IHC), multiplex IHC, and in situ hybridization including RNAscope. Tissue biomarker detection by IHC or ISH is essential to the advancement of translational science. TPSR provides expertise to develop and validate these assays and has the infrastructure to provide this service to all Vanderbilt investigators. The integration of the BRX into the TPSR creates congruency of instrumentation and reagents with the Vanderbilt clinical laboratory. Aligning these two laboratories creates an opportunity for investigators to work with CLIA approved assays/reagents in the research space and swiftly translate basic research discoveries back into the clinical space. The potential for accelerated impact of translational science on clinical care is a direct result of the synergism of the TPSR and Vanderbilt Clinical Laboratory. The acquisition of the BRX will enhance synergy between the two laboratories and increase the opportunities for Vanderbilt investigators to make discoveries that effect clinical care.